Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical instrument.
Description of the Conventional Art
As is well known, since glaucoma is one of main diseases for an eye, and may cause blindness, proper medical treatment is indispensable. The glaucoma comes about in the case that pressure in the eye maintains an abnormally high numerical value over the long term, and an increase of the pressure in the eye is caused by deterioration of an outflow of aqueous humor. Therefore, a medical treatment for appropriately making the aqueous humor outflow is applied to the glaucoma.
As a medical treatment method of the glaucoma, there is a prescription of a drag (dye drops and oral medication), however, there is also a surgical procedure. Since abnormality in the trabecular meshwork causes deterioration of the outflow of the aqueous humor, there is an operation for removing the trabecular meshwork as the surgical procedure. An instrument for the operation is proposed in the following patent document 1.